Surrogate Dad
by goagainstthegrain
Summary: AU HP. The Order defeated the Dark Lord when Harry was a child. Harry has his parents. Draco has his. However, one child has a less than ideal father. Cue Sirius Black, who walked a fine enough line to escape being blasted off the Black Family Tree. WARNING: Corporal Punishment used although not described in any great detail.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to see Draco," Sirius Black repeated firmly. His grim expression didn't change under his old nemesis' stormy glare. "I am a professor in this school with every right to speak with a student."

Severus didn't budge. "I know exactly what you are doing, Black. He may be a student, but he is in my House. You have no place discussing the incident with him. Why don't you go tend to your famous godson?"

Anger coursed through Sirius' veins. Severus enjoyed making this situation worse. "Not that it is any of your concern, Snape, but I have already talked to Harry."

"Congratulate one and accuse the other? Draco had quite enough of that today, I'd say." Severus didn't always like Draco's behavior, but he was appalled at the way the latest stunt played out among the staff.

Sirius didn't feel like bickering with Snape at the moment so he inhaled deeply, silently counted to three and spoke again. "They both could have gotten hurt or hurt someone else. Harry may be on the team, but that doesn't mean he is free from punishment. The professors may not have seen fit to reprimand him, but I do. As you said, he is my godson." He shot Severus a pointed look. "And Draco has been considered my nephew since he was born. It has been a difficult year with my family, but that will not affect how I treat the boy. You can bring him to me now or I will simply wait until my class tomorrow."

Severus' jaw set. He hated that Sirius had a point. The adults in the boy's family were acting like children, but Draco didn't need to suffer. He was raised under Black's watchful eye even more-so than Harry. When Sirius filled the Charms position, he made it abundantly clear he was there because the family limited his time with the boy so severely and he wouldn't have it.

He didn't say anything, just spun on his heel and called for one of the older students to summon Draco Malfoy.

Sirius smirked at Snape's retreating back. He won! Bloody bastard. No one would keep him from Draco.

"Sir?"

Sirius' head jerked in the direction of the voice. "Draco," he said calmly. The boy was doing his best "I'm Draco Malfoy and you can't bother me" impression, but Sirius knew better. He saw the way his "nephew" ever so slightly twitched when Sirius spoke. He beckoned him over with one finger. "Come with me. We are due a discussion, young man."

Those words never bode well. Draco didn't budge. He knew if he left the safety of Slytherin, he was in deep trouble. "No," he said stubbornly. "You can't make me! Mother and Father don't even want me speaking to you anymore!"

Sirius reminded himself that the child was repeating what his parents wanted, but the words didn't sting less. "Well, that is too bad," Sirius replied. "I may not be your parents' favorite person right now, but you are still a child in my family." He knelt so he was eye level with the boy. "I will pick you up and carry you out of this dorm," he threatened. "Do you want a repeat of what happened in Diagon last year?"

His uncle fairly whispered the threat, but Draco knew he was serious. His stomach sunk. "No, Uncle Sirius."

"Good." Sirius straightened up again. He placed a hand at Draco's back and kept it there during their walk back to his chambers.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry sitting on Sirius' sofa. "What is HE doing here?" Was Sirius just trying to rub Harry's good luck in his face? He didn't realize his eyes clouded over at that thought, but Sirius caught it.

"Harry is here because you both disobeyed the same rule and you both face the same consequences for that." Sirius knew he would be in for an argument if he tried to get Draco to move any further after that so he merely bent to pick up the small child in his arms. However, even as Draco squirmed, Sirius gave him a quick hug in hopes of calming him a bit.

He plopped the little Slytherin on the couch, but left a cushion between the pair. "I already know what happened," he informed them, "And neither of you are completely innocent OR guilty. I don't care what happens, I won't have either of you endangering yourselves."

"Dad said you lot got into tons of scrapes!" Harry protested. He was glaring daggers at Draco. It was all his stupid fault. "And no one is mad anyway! I am on the team! You heard what Professor McGonagall said!"

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We did get into plenty of mischief," he agreed. "In some cases, we were very lucky to not have been hurt. But we ALSO caught plenty of trouble for it with teachers and parents alike." In reality, he knew he came off like a hypocrite, but he was an adult now and he would gladly die rather than allow the boys to hurt themselves. "I don't want you seeing this as a reward, Harry. Your parents said you can stay on the team, but that doesn't mean you are not still in trouble."

"But he-" Harry jerked a thumb toward Draco.

"He is in trouble too." Sirius pushed Harry's hand down. "You two don't need to be best mates, but I won't have you trying to kill each other either." He pulled Harry up into his arms then. "Draco, I expect you to sit here, do you understand me?"

Draco's stomach twisted. He was confused. He had no doubt about what Sirius planned to do to him, but he hadn't expected Harry to face that too. He half expected it was some joke.

"Draco?" Sirius prompted.

"Yes, Uncle."

Sirius nodded. "Good." With that, he turned to carry Harry into the next room. He shut the door, set a silencing charm on the room, and then sat on the bed with Harry in his lap. "I know Draco said some mean things and I know he took something that wasn't his, but that doesn't give you the right to break an important rule about your safety." He cupped Harry's chin. "I also would very much appreciate it if you tried to get along with him."

"But Uncle Sirius!"

Sirius sighed. "I know. He'll get the same conversation, believe me. But you know I love you both and I don't want today to become a repeated affair." He gave Harry a hopeful look.

Harry just shrugged. "I'll try, but he sure makes it hard, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius chuckled a little. "He is a bit like me that way." He quickly sobered. "You know what comes next, don't you?"

Harry cringed, but nodded. Sirius rarely spanked him. In fact, it only ever happened when Harry's parents left him for their once a year holiday together. He guessed Hogwarts counted now. He let out a little whimper as his uncle flipped him over his lap and outright whined when he felt his pants taken down.

The next few minutes were not at all pleasant, but they were over quick enough and Harry found himself cuddled into Sirius' arms. He sniffled as he cried the last of his tears out. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I know." Sirius held him for a few moments before he forced Harry's chin up. "When this is all done, I'll expect you both to apologize to each other." His firm expression headed off any complaint.

"Alright," Harry said in a resigned tone.

"Come on now." He set Harry down, took his hand, and guided him back to the living area.

Draco knew better than to leave the couch although he was very curious about what was happening next door. However, he quickly realized Harry DID get spanked as the boy shuffled out with a pink nose and bleary eyes. Well, good then.

Harry avoided Draco's wondering eyes as he took his seat again. He felt Sirius bending to pick up Draco, but he didn't glance at them.

Sirius really wasn't looking forward to giving another spanking, but he had a feeling he'd be in for a few more double doses in the future. He sat on the bed with Draco in his lap and gave his tiny cousin a plaintive look. Unlike Harry, Draco was in this position far more often than Sirius liked. Sirius took control of the boy's upbringing under the guise of being the Black family head, but, mostly, he knew how harsh Lucius could be so he always tried to catch Draco first.

Draco looked at his uncle with blank eyes, but Sirius knew better. "I don't like it when you tease people, young man. Part of being a good young man is treating others kindly. And I certainly don't like it when you take things that don't belong to you."

Draco fiddled with a thread on his pocket. In many ways, he saw Sirius as his father. Lucius rarely spent time with him. When he did? It was usually to tell Draco he wasn't a proper heir. Sirius, however, had been in his life for as long as he could remember. Sirius was the one who cuddled him, took him places, taught him things, and made him feel like he was a good boy. "I know," he said in a small voice. Uncle Sirius certainly didn't think he was a good boy just then.

"Good," Sirius replied. "I am not punishing you for those things although I am disappointed. This punishment is for putting yourself in danger. Do you understand me?"

Draco's grey eyes clouded when Sirius mentioned his disappointment. "Yes, sir."

Sirius sighed and flipped Draco across his lap. He did spank Draco a bit harder than he smacked Harry since Sirius felt he instigated the whole thing, but not any longer. He also pulled the child into his arms as soon as he was done. "It is okay to cry," he reminded Draco. "We all need a good cry once in a while." Draco always tried to be so brave, even when Sirius could feel the silent tears soaking his shirt. "I love you," he whispered into Draco's ear as he rocked him. "No matter what." Draco was much less secure than Harry, which was why Sirius left him to last. The child always needed extra reassurance after a punishment. "But you WILL apologize to Harry, do you hear?"

That did make Draco cry a bit harder, but he nodded into his uncle's shoulder.

"That is my good boy," Sirius said as he rubbed Draco's back. Draco was the closest thing he had to a son and he wasn't going to let him become some spoiled brat, but he also wasn't going to leave him thinking he was a bad child. He set Draco back down then and took his hand. "C'mon, kiddo."

Harry looked up when he heard the door open. He winced on seeing Draco's cherry nose. The boy was still crying pretty hard too. Part of him thought it served him right if Sirius was harder on him, but the other part sympathized. Spankings were no fun.

"Alright," Sirius announced as he took a seat next to Harry and pulled Draco next to him. "I think you boys have something to say to each other." He kept an arm around each pair of tiny shoulders, but looked at Draco first.

Draco sniffled. Sirius said he started so he had to go first. "Harry," he said in the bravest voice he could muster, "I am sorry I said mean things and stole that ball and I am sorry we went flying and got our bums smacked."

Sirius' lips twitched at that apology. "It is not your fault Harry got on that broom," he reassured the child. "Harry made that choice and that is why he got a sore bum, kiddo." He really didn't want Draco thinking he blamed him for Harry's punishment. That was all on Harry.

Draco turned watery eyes toward Sirius. "It is not all my fault?"

Sirius' heart tugged. "No, little one, it isn't. That is why you both where punished." He was glad to see Draco's slight smile at that. "Harry?" Sirius prodded then.

Harry took a deep breath. "I am sorry I fought with you and said things about the flying and was mean in front of Ron."

Sirius quirked a brow at that, but said nothing. Apparently this went further than he thought. He did squeeze Harry's shoulder in a silent applaud though.

"Alright," Draco said softly.

"Good boys, the both of you." Sirius gave them both a little squeeze. "I trust we won't have a repeat of this any time soon?"

"No, Uncle Sirius!" He couldn't help laughing as both blurted out the same hurried promise. He sure hoped so. "Alright, you both can go back to your dorms."

Harry slid out of his reach, but Draco didn't move. Harry gave the other boy a quizzical look. Sirius gave his godson an encouraging smile. "It is alright. Go on."

Harry shrugged. Draco was weird alright. "Bye, Uncle Sirius!" He glanced over his shoulder. "Bye, Draco," he added as an afterthought. He didn't wait around to hear if Draco replied. He was anxious to get back to his friends.

"Draco?" Sirius looked down at the boy. "What is it?" He was surprised when Draco crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Father says you are going to get blasted if you aren't careful. Will you be careful? Please?"

Sirius' grip tightened on the young boy. He couldn't make that promise, but he could make another. He took this job for a reason. "No matter what your father says or what my mother does, you will always be my nephew. I will ALWAYS be here for you." He gently pushed Draco backward so they could lock eyes. "Promise ME that you'll never forget that you are my boy even if your dad says something different."

Draco's eyes bore right through him. "I promise," he said finally. "You spanked me really hard, you know."

Sirius grinned. That was more the cheeky little boy he was used to. "You won't go repeating today now, will you?"

Draco sighed like he was greatly put out. "I bet Harry's was easier."

Sirius wouldn't lie to him. He cocked his head and looked at Draco gently. "I'm not raising Harry," Sirius told him. "I love him a whole lot and he is very special to me, but YOU are the closest thing to a son that I have. Do you know what that means?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. "It means I am a little harder on you because I have to be, but that doesn't mean Harry gets away with things or that you are less important to me."

Draco liked it when Sirius said he was close to a son, but he still felt a jealous pit in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not eight years old anymore!" Draco struggled against his uncle's grip, but it was no use. Sirius had a death hold on his arm. "Ow! Honestly! Uncle, I have been mauled!"

Sirius' eyes were flashing angrily. "You know better, young man. I've bloody taught you better. And your arm is just fine. You think I didn't check in on you? Don't you dare lie to me."

Sirius was usually calm, even when he was in trouble, so Draco stopped struggling as Sirius pushed him into his chambers. The man's anger scared him. "Fine," he said coldly, "I shouldn't have taunted the thing, but Potter and his friends-"

"I don't CARE what they were doing, Draco!" Sirius' voice boomed through the room. He released the boy and pointed to the couch. "Sit."

Draco wasn't brave enough to refuse. He perched in the middle of the sofa and looked up at his uncle.

Sirius knew he needed to calm down. Draco was hiding it well enough, but Sirius saw the hint of fear in the way he sat. "Sit here," he said. "I think we could both use a few minutes to collect our thoughts." He left Draco in favor of the loo. He splashed water on his face and took several deep breaths.

Draco had never seen his uncle so angry. Sirius all but manhandled him. He was scared of whatever punishment Sirius planned to dole out, but his feelings also hurt. He blinked back tears as he waited for his uncle to return.

"Alright." Sirius slid next to him on the couch and wrapped an arm across Draco's shoulders. "You scared me, Draco. You could have been seriously injured today and you were very lucky Hagrid knew how to stop that animal."

"He brought him into the class!" Draco protested.

"He also told you not to bother it," Sirius reminded him. "You are not a small child anymore, as you so aptly pointed out, so why did you act like it today? Just to get back at Harry? Really?"

Draco knew his uncle always got angrier when Harry was involved. He didn't want them bickering and, mostly, they were okay with each other, but when their friends got involved...

"I know it was stupid," Draco said finally. "I am sorry, Uncle. I'll apologize to Hagrid too."

"You bet you will," Sirius said firmly.

"Alright, I'll go do that then..."

"Don't even try it," Sirius cut in. "You know very well why I brought you here."

Draco didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod.

"Let's get it done then." Sirius looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco hesitated, but seeing Sirius' stern gaze changed his mind about arguing. He swallowed hard, pushed down his pants, and laid across his uncle's lap. It wasn't an unfamiliar position although it had been at least six months since Sirius punished him this way.

For the next few minutes, Sirius spanked Draco harder than he ever had before. He was tired of Draco's attitude. He was tired of Draco's jealousy. And he was EXTREMELY tired of Draco putting himself in harm's way because of said attitude and jealousy.

He paused. "I KNOW you are a good boy, Draco. I KNOW you have a good heart in there. But I will NOT put up with these airs, do you understand me? I don't care what your father says. I don't care about this bloody rivalry with Harry. You are going to start behaving like the boy I raised and you are going to STOP putting yourself in harm's way."

"Yes, yes! I am SORRY, Uncle!" Draco was doing his best to hold back his sobs, but Sirius had NEVER smacked him so hard in his life.

Sirius felt Draco's silent tears and heard the desperation in his voice. He really hoped he never had to punish him so severely again. He sighed, summoned a ruler, and, without warning, landed a few token swats with the wooden tool. At that, Draco gasped, but he still didn't cry out although Sirius felt the tears coming harder. "Alright," he said. His tone was resigned. He had never been so disappointed in this child before. He eased Draco's pants up and pushed him so he was sitting next to him again.

Draco saw the disappointment in Sirius' face. He guessed that was the end of the man's unconditional love spiel. He looked down. "I am sorry, Uncle Sirius." At that, he finally broke. "Please, I am so sorry, I'll be better, I promise." It all came out in a jumble of sobs.

Sirius' eyes filled with tears too. He had been hard on him, but he feared the boy's path more and more as he grew older. But it would do the child no good if he thought his uncle gave up on him. "I know." The block of anger in his stomach was gone. He reached out and drew Draco close to him. Guilt wrenched his heart when he felt Draco shuddering inside his arms. "It is okay, kid. You just scared the living hell out of me, you know. I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen you. Not ever." He ran one hand through Draco's hair while using the other to rub the boy's back. Relief washed over him when he felt Draco calming down.

The boy turned watery eyes up to his uncle, but made no move to leave the comforting embrace. "I don't care if I disappoint my father," he choked out. "I don't want you to look at me that way ever again."

Sirius wiped at the wet spots on Draco's cheeks with one thumb. "Hey, now. If your father has half a brain, he'll know what a brilliant son he has on his hands." Of course, Lucius didn't have a half a brain, but Sirius held that back. "And remember? No matter how angry I may get, I will always believe in you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco sniffled and buried his face into Sirius' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and refused to let go.

Sirius' heart was breaking. He wasn't at all sure he did the right thing now. He bit back his own emotions. What was done was done. He leaned back and gently maneuvered Draco so the boy was resting on his side. Draco pulled his legs up, making it quite clear they were going to be there for a while. "I love you too." He hadn't said it in a long time. "I wish you were my dad." The last words were spoken extremely softly.

Sirius' breath caught. "You know, I said that to James Potter's dad not long after I met him. His mum too. That family was more..." He tried to think of a way to phrase it so Draco didn't think he meant him too. "They were more parents to me than mine. Sometimes titles are just that, Draco. Titles."

Draco fell silent for a few minutes. But then...

"Then Harry is more your nephew," he said. "His father is like your brother and we're only technically cousins and..."

"Draco." Sirius peeled him back so they could look at each other. "Did you just hear what I said? Hm? YES, I consider the Potters my family. YES, I consider Harry my nephew. But I've told you before, haven't I? You are the closest thing to a son that I have." That didn't come out right. Damn it. "No," he amended, "You ARE a son to me in every way that matters."

Draco bit his lip. Sirius seemed sincere and he supposed it made sense he was harder on him than Harry for that reason, but, still, it wasn't bloody fair. Still...he'd take that over nothing. "Good," he replied, "If you are going to wallop me like that, you should take some responsibility."

Sirius laughed. Draco was back to his cheeky ways, was he? "I hope I never have to wallop you like that again," he said sincerely.

Draco straightened up and smoothed his shirt and hair. "Oh, yeah, your hand must really hurt. I feel for you." He grinned at his uncle.

Sirius lightly cuffed him in the back of his head. "Oy, go clean up. You have some apologizing to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready then?" Sirius appraised the boy who rejoined him in the living area. Draco's clothing was straightened, his hair was combed, and his face had been scrubbed clean of tears. The only evidence of his earlier ordeal was his still pink nose.

Draco shot Sirius a woeful look, but nodded. He hated apologizing and made a mental note to remember to stop doing things that forced him into these situations. He took his sweet time cleaning up in the loo, but he knew better than to test Sirius' patience any further.

"Come on, kid." Once more that day, Sirius escorted his young nephew through the Hogwarts grounds. "Draco," he warned, "Don't dawdle now." The boy was walking so slowly that Sirius felt like he was stuck on one of those muggle moving floor things that were always slower than walking. What was the point of those damn things anyway?

Draco quickened his pace, but didn't say a word. What was left to say? He wasn't mad at his uncle, but at himself.

"Hullo, Professor," a group of students called out.

Sirius nodded at them, but he noticed the way they were snickering and whispering. He realized they witnessed him dragging his nephew through the school earlier. "I expect you have better things to do than hang around the halls," he added as they passed. He placed a comforting hand at Draco's neck. He really hadn't meant to embarrass the boy like that.

Heat rushed to Draco's face, but he held his head high as he passed those busybodies. He was a Malfoy gosh darn it. However, his demeanor wavered as they neared Hagrid's hut. Without really meaning it, he dug his heels in.

Sirius looked down at the little first year. Draco would be twelve in a few months, but he was far from the bravest boy Sirius knew. "Draco," he started, but then he recalled how badly Draco reacted when he saw Sirius' annoyance only an hour ago and changed tactics. He swallowed his frustration and knelt down next to him. "It will be alright," he said soothingly. When Draco insisted he wasn't afraid, Sirius only squeezed the boy's shoulders and straightened up. "I didn't say you were."

Draco couldn't get anything past his uncle, could he? He fell silent again as Sirius took the lead.

"Go on, young man." Sirius stepped back.

Draco cringed, but he stepped up to the door and knocked. He recoiled immediately on hearing Hagrid's unmistakable footsteps, but smacked right into Sirius, who was planted firmly behind him. He half expected a rebuke so he sighed with relief when Sirius only held onto his shoulders.

"Well, look who is here!" He clamped Sirius on the arm. "How is yer arm, Draco?"

"He is fine," Sirius answered for Draco. "It was just a scrape. Lucky for him that you were there, Hagrid." His faced darkened as he recalled how much danger Draco put himself in.

He gave Draco a little shove forward. "Draco has...what?" Sirius looked down as Draco tugged on his shirt sleeve. He glanced over to where Draco was looking. Oy, great. "We didn't mean to disturb you and your guests, Hagrid." Sirius saw Harry and Ron openly gawking at the scene in the doorway. Hermione, for her part, was at least trying to keep her head down. He lowered his voice. "Would you mind coming out here for just a minute? Closing the door?"

Hagrid was clearly confused, but stepped outside. "Sure, sure, but you aren't any bother. What is goin' on?"

"Draco has something to say."

The boy was just glad his uncle wasn't making him do this in front of the Gryffindors. "Mr. Hagrid," he said as bravely as he could manage, "I am very sorry that I didn't listen to you in class and that I set off that animal. I will mind you from now on."

Well, Hagrid certainly never expected an apology from the little Malfoy heir, much less a promise to "mind" him in the future. He knew it was Sirius' doing, but he also was around enough kids to know Draco felt absolutely mortified about the whole thing. "Yeah? There is mighty good then, Draco. Don't you worry about us. Right as rain. Why don't you come on in? We're havin' us some grub."

The idea of eating with the giant man terrified Draco, but the idea of sitting with Harry and company after such humiliation absolutely floored him. He opened his mouth, but Sirius saved him.

"Thank you, Hagrid, but Draco has some assignments to work on." Sirius rested a hand atop Draco's soft locks. "If you don't mind, I'll take you up on your offer though." He bent so he could whisper into his nephew's ear. "You've been a good boy. Go on now."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. "Thank you anyway, Mr. Hagrid. Bye! Bye, Uncle Sirius." He hurried off before Sirius could change his mind.

Sirius chuckled and turned back to Hagrid. "I would like a word with your guests. Draco may have tempted faith today, but he didn't come up with the idea on his own."

"I think yer just worked a miracle so have all the words yer like." Hagrid waved him inside. "I'll give yer a minute."

"Yeah, that is me. A miracle-worker." Sirius shook his head in amusement. He was greeted with a chorus of "Uncle Sirius! Professor Sirius! Professor Black!" on opening the door.

"Hullo," he answered. The smell wafting through that place was enough to kill his nostrils, but he joined the trio at the table anyway. "I'm glad you are here. I wanted to discuss what happened in Hagrid's class today."

Harry squirmed. "Where did Draco go?"

"Back to the castle," Sirius replied, "Although that is not really your concern, kiddo."

"He is the one who attacked the hippogriff," Ron pointed out.

"It wasn't quite like that, Professor." Hermione ignored the boys' scowls. "Well, it wasn't."

"Thank you for that, Hermione. I realize it wasn't all Draco's doing." He fixed Ron and Harry with a stern look. "He didn't get the idea to taunt that thing on his own. You were showing off for him. You know I don't like goading." He focused on his godson. "You especially know that, Harry."

"He was alright though, yeah?" Harry's voice trembled. He hadn't really expected the hippogriff to go after Draco like that. Not in class at least.

"Thanks to Hagrid's quick thinking, he is fine. But he could have been seriously hurt." He looked from one face to the other. "I'm docking ten points from Gryffindor for the taunting. I don't expect to have to do that again."

"What about Slytherin? Draco didn't HAVE to do it." Ron didn't want the kid mangled, but, really, nothing happened, and Draco was the one who was stupid enough to get himself into trouble with the animal.

"Slytherin lost points too, Ron, None of you boys are innocent in this. Draco took the bait, but you knew better than to set him up like that."

Harry's cheeks colored when Sirius' disappointed gaze flickered back over him. "I am sorry, Uncle Sirius. Maybe I can catch up with Draco?"

The boy's question caught Sirius off guard. "What for?"

Harry shrugged. "I just thought you were right is all. I should tell him I am sorry. He almost got his arm cut right off." He also had a feeling Draco faced their uncle's wrath. Word about Draco getting marched through school spread like wildfire.

A pleased smile spread across Sirius' face. "I think that is a good idea, Harry. Go on, see if you can catch up with him."

"You can tell him it is from me too," Ron piped up. No way was he going to directly utter any such words to Malfoy.

"Well, honestly, I tried to talk you all out of it," Hermione muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye, Hagrid! Thanks! See you soon!" Harry took off running toward the castle. He really wanted to catch up with Draco. Draco wasn't the only little boy who noticed how upset Sirius was about the whole thing. Harry may have even felt a bit guilty that he got off with only docked points when he'd bet a galleon that Draco got his bum smacked.

He was breathless by the time he caught sight of Draco. "Malfoy!" He gasped out. "Malfoy! Draco!" He saw Draco stop so he slowed down to a trot, but then Draco kept going. He groaned. "Oy! Draco, PLEASE hold up!" Well, fine. Harry started running again. "MALFOY!" They were already in the dungeons. If Draco entered Slytherin, Harry would get stuck outside.

Draco hoped Harry would give up when he didn't turn around, but, clearly, the kid was thick. Not to mention he was embarrassing him. "What?" He hissed on turning around to face his red-faced, panting classmate.

"You could have stopped," Harry said between gasps.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want, Potter? Another go at me?"

Harry slumped against the wall. "No! Listen, Draco, I really didn't think it would turn into all this. I mean we were in class. I didn't think the hippogriff would do something like that. Special training or something." It sounded rather stupid even to his own ears when he said it out loud. It was Hagrid's class, after all. "I just thought he would growl or maybe thrash at you a bit. I didn't want him to try and bite you." Harry wouldn't soon forget the hippogriff's angry charge, Draco's terrified scream, or Hagrid scooping Draco up just as the animal clawed at his arm. "I am sorry, yeah? Ron said to tell you sorry too."

Draco knew he was supposed to accept the apology. Uncle Sirius would have been giving him that pointed look of his if he was there. Well, Sirius wasn't there so too bad.

"Draco," Harry pleaded, "We lost points! See?"

"You did?" Draco couldn't help asking.

Harry nodded. "Yeah! Uncle Sirius told us off and took points from Gryffindor for..." He tried to remember his godfather's words. "Goading you."

Well, it wasn't a spanking, but Draco did feel better knowing that his uncle punished Harry and his friends a bit. "Yeah, well, he is still more mad at me."

Harry didn't know what to call Draco. They weren't exactly mates, but Sirius refused to allow them to be rivals either. It was also sort of odd that they shared the same uncle, but couldn't really claim each other as family either. Still, Harry could empathize with what Draco went through with Sirius. "You know how he is," Harry reminded him. "He gets really mad when we put ourselves in danger."

"You said it yourself. He did worse at Hogwarts." Sure, Draco envied Harry, but it was nice talking to someone who might understand his annoyance.

"Yeahhhh," Harry agreed slowly, "But my dad says Uncle Sirius gets so crazy because he did something really bad that nearly got a bunch of people hurt. He won't tell me anything more though."

Draco frowned. "Uncle Sirius would never hurt anyone on purpose." He couldn't help defending the man.

Harry shook his head. "Dad says it was a prank, but, I don't know, he gets funny about it. Uncle Sirius gets that really awful look on his face if you ask him about it so don't," he warned.

"Do you boys plan to spend the rest of the afternoon blocking the entrance?"

Both boys jumped at the familiar drawl. "No, Professor." Harry and Draco quickly scrambled away from the door. "Sorry, Professor Snape," Harry added.

Severus barely spared Potter a glance. "Very well." He turned to look at Draco. "Are you coming, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco knew it was a command even if it was phrased as a question. He really wanted to ask Harry more questions about what he said about Sirius, but he guessed he'd have to wait. "Yes, sir. Bye, Harry. And, er, thanks." He thought he saw Harry open his mouth, but Severus slammed the entryway shut before Draco could hear what he had to say.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked when he was behind closed doors with Draco. He had gone to visit his godson in the hospital wing the moment he heard what happened, but once Black knew Draco was fine, he dragged the boy out, which royally ticked Severus off. The Potter boy was Sirius' godson, but Sirius insisted on interfering in Draco's life instead of Harry's.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. "I am really sorry about what I did, Godfather." He was always careful to only call Severus that when away from his classmates. "And I am sorry about the points."

Severus steered Draco into his office. "I am glad to hear you taking responsibility, child. I trust you will not bring any more commotion to our House?"

"No, sir, I won't." His godfather's piercing gaze made him uncomfortable.

Seeing that Draco was upset, Severus softened ever so slightly. "That is my little snake," he praised. "I suppose your uncle punished you?"

Draco forced himself not to cower under Snape's stare. "He smacked my bum," Draco whispered. "And I had to apologize to Hagrid."

Severus nodded. "Very well. Then I don't see any reason for me to further reprimand you." He laid a hand over one of Draco's cheeks. "I have no choice other than to write your parents, but I will make sure they know you were adequately corrected." 

Draco recognized that expression. He felt safe immediately. Severus wouldn't let Lucius bring up the incident again. "Thank you!" His whole body staggered in relief. Then, in a move only little Draco Malfoy could get away with, he threw himself against Snape's chest. He took for granted that his godfather would catch him.

Severus did catch him. The war had taken a toll on the former Death Eater and, for a while, he thought seeing Lily saved was worth whatever demons he needed to fight inside himself, but as Draco grew from a trying infant into a curious toddler, Severus knew his purpose far exceeded his former friend. Lily may have broken his heart, but Draco filled a gaping hole. He only hated having to share him with Black.

"Godfather? Did you hear what Harry said? Do you know what prank he was talking about? He said that is why Uncle Sirius gets so mad about safety things." Draco looked put out. "He never punished me so hard before, but I guess that is why."

Severus pulled the boy back into his arms, but only because he needed to hide the thunderous look he couldn't keep from his face. Oh, yes, he had a hunch what prank Harry alluded to. "Your uncle and his mates were infamous for getting into trouble, Draco. I wouldn't worry too much if I was you. Simply stay out of trouble." When he was sure he could keep his face in a neutral mask again, he tilted Draco's face upward. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He'd risk Azkaban if that man bloody harmed his godchild.

"For a few minutes," Draco said matter-of-factually. "But spankings always hurt, Godfather, you know that." He looked at Severus quizzically.

Severus did know that. He knew beatings hurt worse, but he still couldn't bring himself to lay a harsh hand on his little snake even in discipline. "I suppose so," he said. "But it is done now. We don't need to speak on it again." He gave Draco one last pat on the back. "Go on now. You have assignments to tend to."


	5. Chapter 5

Remus didn't even try to hide his amusement as Sirius ranted about the boys. "So, really, Padfoot, you are angry that they are exactly like you and Prongs?"

"You are not even the least bit helpful, Moony." Sirius glared at his long time friend. He turned his attention to James, but seeing Prongs quietly laughing too made Sirius roll his eyes and smirk. "Alright, fine, they are a bit like us, except, you know, we actually liked each other."

"Harry seems to be getting on better with Draco," James reminded Sirius. "I could tell from the letter he sent that he felt really guilty for getting Draco into so much trouble."

Sirius shook his head. "Harry may have taunted him, but Draco knew better." He sighed as the prior day's events replayed in his head. Thank Merlin it was Friday. He needed the night out with his friends to recover.

"What is it, Pads?" Sirius was as good as a brother to him so James picked up on the subtle shadow that clouded Sirius' eyes. He noticed Remus looking at their mate with a similarly concerned expression.

"What? Oh, sorry. Guess I was just..." Sirius took a swig of his firewhiskey. "I never saw myself much for father material," he muttered.

"Then Draco was born," Remus said.

"He is not my son," Sirius reminded them, "And with how things are going with his parents..."

"You took that Charms post to be near him," James cut in. "You'll see him far more often than they will." He understood his friend's worry anyway. Lucius and Narcissa were still the boy's parents. Even if Narcissa refrained from slandering Sirius, James knew Lucius wouldn't. "And he is afraid of Lucius." Wasn't that the whole reason Sirius even inserted himself into Draco's upbringing? James preferred believing Sirius' influence would outdo anything Lucius could say against him.

"He was afraid of me." Sirius kept remembering how Draco shuddered in his arms after he disciplined him. "I felt like such a louse," he confessed.

Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "He could have been killed, mate. You were terrified." He shot him a small smile. "You didn't string him up by his feet, you didn't break his bones, you didn't make him bleed..."

"Remus is right." James clapped Sirius on the back. "It sounds like you smacked him a bit harder than usual, but he'll survive because he knows you love him. You are not Lucius, Sirius. You didn't punish him because he looked at you wrong. He could have been seriously hurt. I would have done the same thing."

Sirius looked down into his glass. He was thankful for his friends and he knew they were right, but that didn't make him feel less terrible about the whole thing. "I never want him to paint me next to that man," he blurted.

"Mate, listen to yourself. Do you really think that boy could ever confuse you with Malfoy?" Remus spoke quietly, but left no room for argument.

Sirius merely shrugged. "The war has been over for years. I should have kept my mouth shut about the new laws the Ministry is trying to pass. Before that, my family could pretend away what they refused to see about me." He knew they realized he fought for the Light, but since they had no outward proof, they pretended it away. He thought the last bitterly.

"You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you didn't use your influence against those horrid laws," James argued. "You said it. The war is over. Why are they going after muggle-born restrictions again?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I fail my nephew," Sirius shot back, but he knew James was right. Sirius couldn't stand by while the threat of those laws passing loomed over them. He banged his fists on the table. "I should have left before he was born."

"Then you wouldn't have him." Remus cast a knowing look. "It might be easier now, but..." He let the unspoken thought hang in the air.

Sirius rubbed his eyes. Merlin, he felt weighed down. "He is the one good thing Malfoy has done in his miserable life." He looked at his friends sadly. "I wish you could meet him properly."

James smiled reassuringly. "I have a feeling if Harry keeps at it, we just might some day, Pads. Give it time."


	6. Chapter 6

It was habit for Harry to search out Draco in the Great Hall. He knew it made his godfather happy when he said hello to the boy so he always did even though Draco never sought him first. It made him a bit sad if he thought too much on it. He wondered if Draco was still sore about what happened in Care of Magical Creatures. He hoped not. That was at least two weeks ago!

"Harry?" Hermione frowned at her friend's confused face. "What is it?"

"Draco was in class," Harry said, "But he is still not here and dinner is nearly done." He glanced toward where Sirius sat with the other professors.

Her eyes automatically swept over the Slytherin table. "Perhaps he is not feeling well."

"Snape is not here either." Harry gestured toward the professors' table.

"So?" Ron finally turned his attention away from Dean and Seamus as he caught wind of what Harry was saying. "If they're both gone, mate, they're probably together. What's the big deal?"

Students and professors didn't just randomly miss meals. That was the big deal. Harry chewed his bottom lip. But Uncle Sirius didn't seem worried. "I'll be right back," he announced.

"You are going to the dungeons." Hermione pushed the last of her food away. "I'll come."

"Me too," Ron agreed immediately.

Harry snickered. "It is not like I am going into the Forbidden Forrest," he told them. "I am going to look around for Draco near his House. Oy, I'll be fine." He had a hunch he'd have a better shot of talking to Draco without Hermione and Ron around too. Seeing his friends looked unconvinced, he rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mates, really, I'll see you later." He jumped to his feet and dashed off before either could protest.

"Should we follow him?" Ron asked as he watched his friend's retreating back.

"In a bit," Hermione suggested. "I think he wants to talk to Draco alone."

"If Malfoy is in trouble with Snape, Harry better think twice about barging in," Ron commented, but he dug back into his food anyway. He'd listen to Hermione for at least five minutes.

Harry kept his eyes peeled as he hurried through the halls. He even stopped by the library. He only went there when Hermione forced him, but he noticed Draco was usually there too. Not today. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that something big was keeping Draco and Snape away.

He knew it was likely a suicide mission, but he took the trip to the dungeons anyway. He then proceeded to make as much noise using a variety of innocuous spells and tricks as he could. "Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this spectacle?" His Potions Professor finally darkened the entrance to Slytherin House.

"I am sorry, Sn-er, Professor! Honest, but I just wanted to check on Draco. He is not at dinner." Harry drew to his full height although his eleven year old self obviously didn't come close to matching Snape's.

"Mr. Malfoy does not feel well," Severus curtly replied. Draco's welfare was none of this brat's business.

Harry regarded the man suspiciously. Sirius told him that smelly old Snape was Draco's god-dad, but that didn't mean Harry trusted he didn't hurt Draco. "I'll get Uncle Sirius."

Severus gave the child that cold little smile of his. "Professor Black knows what ails Draco."

Harry accepted Snape's challenge. "Then why isn't he here? I saw him back at the Great Hall!"

Oh, the imp. If Harry wasn't Potter's son, he wouldn't believe the child's gall. "Your beloved Uncle Sirius isn't here because he is the source of Draco's troubles, Mr. Potter." Harry's confused look delighted the man.

That couldn't be true. Sirius wouldn't sit at dinner if he hurt Draco. Wait, what was Harry thinking? He'd never hurt Draco! Snape was lying.

"Go on, Mr. Potter. I have another student to attend to." He slammed the door in Harry's face.

Once Harry realized there was no way to sneak inside Slytherin, he hightailed it to his uncle's room at the castle. Dinner was over so he hoped Sirius made it back already. "Uncle Sirius!" He called frantically while banging on the door. "Uncle Sirius! Uncle - ooomph!" Harry tumbled forward when Sirius abruptly yanked the door open.

"Whoa, kiddo." Sirius managed to grab the boy as he stumbled over his own feet. "What's wrong? You startled me."

"Snape has done something to Draco! You have to help him!" He grabbed Sirius' hand, but scowled when Sirius didn't budge. "Didn't you hear, Uncle Sirius?"

"I heard," Sirius responded quietly. "What makes you think Professor Snape has done something to Draco?"

"They weren't at dinner! Didn't you notice?" Harry couldn't believe Sirius would miss something like that. "When I went to Slytherin, Snape said Draco was ill and it was your fault! He is a lying git!"

"Watch your language, young man." Sirius uttered the reprimand, but it bore no bite. He didn't have it in him just then.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry pleaded. He couldn't understand why Sirius wasn't running to the dungeons already.

"Harry," Sirius gently removed the little hand that was gripping his wrist. "Draco is fine." His chest swelled. "No, he is not fine," Sirius corrected, "But he is not hurt. Professor Snape wouldn't harm his godson in any way."

"But he blamed you!"

Of course he did. It was his fault. "We need to talk, Harry." He smiled when Harry's eyes widened. "No, no, you are not in trouble, but I'll tell you a bit about what is going on with Draco." He ruffled Harry's hair as the boy slipped by him. Despite everything, it did Sirius good to know that Harry was so worried about Draco.

"Snape is right." Oh, it pained Sirius to say old Snivellus was right about anything. "I am not Draco's favorite person right now."

Harry snuggled into Sirius' side. For the first time, he realized how subdued Sirius looked and sounded. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "Did he get in trouble?"

"No, my boy, he is not the one in trouble. I am." Sirius soaked up his godson's comfort by pulling him into his lap. Harry didn't even bother protesting that he was too old. "Draco's mum and dad are mad at me. They don't want Draco talking to me right now." Or ever. His name was already nothing more than a burned mark on the Black tapestry.

Harry gasped. His parents never told him he couldn't talk to his aunts or uncles. "But Draco loves you."

Sirius smiled at Harry's innocence. "I know, Harry, but it is complicated. I don't want him in trouble with his parents." Specifically, Lucius. "There are people here who might tell on him if he seeks me out."

It was official. Harry hated Draco's parents. They were making his godfather sad and being mean to their own son. "I won't tell." Harry's lips quivered. "I would HATE it if I couldn't talk to you or Uncle Remus or Aunt Mary or..." His list was caught off as Sirius engulfed him into a huge embrace.

Sirius wouldn't cry in front of Harry. He couldn't. He was the adult. Still, his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke. "I'll find a way to make this right," he promised. Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was voting against the new restrictions the Ministry wanted to place on muggle-borns and the next he was being blasted off that damn tree. Draco was the major concern, but Sirius didn't make it back to the boy before Lucius did. He would never forget that scene. How could that bloody bastard threaten to disown his eleven year old child for talking to family? Intervening did little good. Lucius assured Sirius he had eyes and ears all over Hogwarts and if he cared so much about Draco, he'd stay the hell away. It took all of Sirius' restraint not to hex the git when the elder Malfoy pushed Draco out of the room like some piece of garbage.

But it was Draco's face that haunted Sirius. That look of betrayal. The vote wasn't worth seeing that look on his nephew's face. Sirius had been such a fool to think he could have Draco at Hogwarts.

"How?" Harry's trembling voice interrupted his thoughts.

Well, that was the burning question, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was damn glad Lucius was gone. The only time that man bothered with his son was to show him off like some show pony or reprimand him like some common elf. It made Severus' blood boil, but he knew if he was too forceful about it, he'd get cut off in the same manner that idiot Black did.

Draco had been inconsolable since his father left. Severus bore witness to Lucius threatening to disown the boy, but the Potions Master knew he was bluffing. Lucius wasn't going to cut off his heir without a spare, especially when that heir was an eleven-year-old boy he was legally obligated to support. It would get him in trouble with the Ministry and also make him look terrible in the papers. Draco, of course, didn't understand that, so he was surprised when the child fought back against his father. It was unlike him. Severus did interfere then. He was afraid Lucius might rip him out of Hogwarts. He shuddered to think what would happen then. Draco needed to be where Snape could keep an eye over him.

Damn Narcissa for honoring her husband. Severus hated Black, but Lucius was a bloody arse. He didn't raise his hand to Draco, but Severus knew all about Lucius' "creative" punishments. Grounding to an empty room for days at a time, bread and water for a week, lines until his hands bled...

Severus would have been horrified to know he and Sirius agreed that Lucius Malfoy was the last thing Draco needed.

"It will be alright, child." Severus brought Draco back to his private quarters instead of the dorm. His little snake needed comfort. He also wanted Draco away from the idle gossip already flying around the Common Room about his family. "Your father didn't mean it. He won't disown you."

"I don't care," Draco whimpered into his pillow. He was lying face down so he didn't have to see his godfather. "Uncle Sirius left me. He said he'd never leave me!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Draco cared more about Black than his parents. He wondered if Draco would be equally upset if Lucius denied him access to Severus. The teacher exhaled a sharp breath. He never thought he'd defend Sirius Black, but he knew Draco would be destroyed if he kept thinking Sirius abandoned him.

He rubbed Draco's back as the child cried. He thought the poor boy would have no tears left by then. "Draco," he said, "I want you to listen carefully. Are you listening, my little snake?" He sighed. "Draco," he said more forcefully. "Look at me."

The tone got Draco to turn on his back. "I'm listening," he mumbled.

"Your uncle didn't leave you. He is still in this castle and I know he'll remain so long as you are here too. He made a decision that your family didn't like, but it wasn't his choice to be cut off from you. You shouldn't be angry with him, Draco. He would never willingly give you up." Severus wanted to retch on all that praise for bloody Black. "This isn't his fault, Draco. He tried to get your father to listen to reason. You saw that."

"It didn't work." Draco wiped at his cheeks. "He wasn't careful, Godfather. He was a Gryffindor!"

Well, Severus couldn't deny that. "Give him some time, Draco. You know he won't rest until he has you back."

Draco shrugged and pulled the pillow to his chest. "Father is powerful. If he doesn't want Uncle Sirius to see me, there is nothing anybody can do." Fresh tears spilled over.

Severus knew his godson's heart was broken. He'd do anything to fix it, even give him Black if he could. "Come here, child." Severus hadn't held Draco in his lap in a long time, but now he pulled the child to him and hugged tightly. Bloody Lucius. Bloody Sirius. He needed to find a way for Sirius and Draco to meet discreetly. The boy wasn't going to believe Sirius was fighting for him unless he heard it from the idiot's mouth.

"I don't want a Charms tutor," Draco whined in his ear. "I want Uncle Sirius!"

The whining really was going right through Severus, but he held back a rebuke. "I know, Draco, and I will do what I can once your father has a chance to cool down." He held Draco so they could look at each other. "Promise me you won't sass your father like you did today. Promise me you will obey him and not speak for Sirius. It will only bring you harm if you defend him, Draco. Your uncle wouldn't want you in trouble. Leave it to us to work out."

Draco wasn't stupid. He was old enough to understand Sirius and Severus protected him from his father's wrath. But now he only had Severus. "He is my real dad," Draco said pitifully, "Titles are just titles. He said so!"

Severus blinked in confusion. "Who said...?" Oh, hell. Of course the man who preferred the Potters to his own parents would tell Draco much the same thing. Noble intentions gone sour. How could Black have been so stupid? "Draco, you may feel that way, but Lucius is still your father and Narcissa is still your mother. Sirius has no rights to you. You need to protect yourself right now. Promise you won't argue with Lucius again."

Draco knew he was right. "He is going to punish me when I go home anyway. You know he is."

"It will be worse if you don't repent, Draco. Little snake, I know you don't want to, but you need to play along for now. Please, Draco. Promise."

Draco let out a shuddering breath. "Alright, I promise. I'll write a note to apologize." But he wouldn't mean it. They could make him say it, but they couldn't make him mean it.


	8. Chapter 8

"He thinks of you as his father. Honestly, what were you thinking spouting off nonsense about titles meaning nothing? You are NOT his bloody father!" Severus' nostrils flared as he hissed out the words. "Why would you fill his head with something that could only lead to disappointment?"

Sirius wanted nothing more than to throttle Snape, but since he was stuck relying on him for the moment, he kept his fists balled at his sides. "What could I do? Hm? He was crying in my arms telling me he wished I was his dad. Hate me all you like, but you know Malfoy sees Draco as nothing more than some living doll to mold to his liking. If that boy wants to think of me as his father instead, what the hell is the problem?"

Oh, the man was thick in the skull. "The problem?" Severus pretended to think a moment. "Oh, right. You have no legal rights to the boy, he considers you his father, you are now cut off from him, and he'll be lucky if Lucius lets him see the light of day this summer because he defended you, you dolt."

Sirius turned to the wall, imagined Malfoy's face, and punched it.

"Well, that will certainly help matters." Severus simply waited for the bloody Gryffindor to calm down.

Sirius wrung the hand he used to hit the wall as he joined Severus at the table. "What if I rescind the vote? Throw myself at the mercy of my family?"

Severus' disdainful expression said it all. "Black, even if your mother restored your place, do you really think Lucius will allow you the same access to the boy when Draco has made it perfectly clear he prefers you to him?"

"Then do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Severus smirked. "The only way to get Lucius away from Draco is to finally catch the bastard at his own game. He has a list of dirty deeds a mile long. We just need to prove it."

"Right, smarty-pants, and no one has been able to get anything tangible on him yet." Sirius wasn't going to wait years to get Draco back. "Every day with that man is a day that breaks Draco's soul." Much to his annoyance, he heard the crack in his voice.

Severus heard it too, but even he couldn't bring himself to taunt the man about it. Draco was the one thing they had in common; Severus would feel the same way if he couldn't see him. "Tell me, Sirius, how far is Potter willing to go to help you?" He didn't realize he used Black's first name.

"James?"

"No, Harry. Of course, James." Severus felt like he was talking to one of the dimmer students he taught.

"I won't ask him to endanger his family." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I imagined you wouldn't want to see Lily go down that road again."

Severus bristled, but he reminded himself to keep focused on his godson. "I had a different idea in mind. Lucius is an abusive bastard. He doesn't beat Draco, but the emotional abuse is overwhelming. Narcissa allows it. That is neglect. If we need to make this a package deal, so be it."

"Spell it out, Snape. How does James come in?" Sirius wanted his nephew back, but he really couldn't ask James to risk Harry or Lily's safety.

"We just need a warrant. If we get into that house under the guise of proving they neglect Draco, we'll find the things we need to lock them away for good."

"They do neglect Draco," Sirius muttered, but he knew Snape was right. That wouldn't be enough to put them away, but it was an excellent way to get inside the Manor. "You really think we have enough to substantiate the claim? Even with James' pull, he can't get a warrant with no proof. And I don't want Draco pulled into this."

"We have every single one of my memories." Severus sneered at Sirius' disbelieving look. "You don't think I care about Draco's well-being as much as you do? I've been collecting them since he was old enough to walk."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "No, actually I was just thinking that was a brilliant move I wish I thought of." He exhaled. "Listen, you may not be my favorite person, but I'd never deny how much you care about your godson."

Severus stiffened. He hardly expected that from his long-time nemesis. "Yes, well, you are hardly the only one who thinks of that boy like a son."

Sirius opened his mouth, but found he didn't know what to say. He looked down at the battered hand he was still massaging. "He needs you every bit as much as he needs me," he said without looking up.

"Yes, well, he'll need all the support he can get if we succeed." Severus didn't feel like discussing that particular wound with Sirius. Draco may have needed him, but he also made it clear who he saw as his father. "I'll get to work tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I am sorry that I was rude and sassed so much. You are right. Uncle Sirius did something bad and we shouldn't talk to him. I will be a good boy.**_

_**-Draco**_

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**I am sorry that I made Father angry. I will be a good boy.**_

_**-Draco**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**It is good to know you are not entirely dim-witted, little boy. You best mind your tongue unless you want another silencing spell. Do you remember that, Draco? It was such a lovely week of peace for me and your mother. For now, you will be confined to the Stone Room for only two weeks. If you manage to behave and achieve top marks, we'll leave your punishment at that. If you displease me further, we will add time. Now do not bother me with your nonsense again. I will write you if I wish to speak to you.**_

_**-Father**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I love you, darling, but you should mind your father. Why do you force him to punish you so? You are lucky he is allowing you to remain at Hogwarts. Do not speak to Sirius, Draco. No good will come of it for you or him. You know Father has a way of making people disappear and I am certain you do not want to be the cause of your uncle's disappearance, sweetheart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mother**_

Draco crumbled up his parents' letters. He tossed his mother's sweets out too. They made his stomach churn just looking at them. He didn't trust Lucius. He'd find more reasons to add time to Draco's punishment. The boy hoped Severus could intercede for him, but he knew his godfather's hands were tied too. Draco foolishly angered his father; his mother said so. No one could help him now.

He curled up on his bed in the dormitory. One whole week without his uncle. Sirius didn't even look in his direction during meals, which made Draco wonder if Sirius was mad at him too. Sirius always told him to keep his head down around Lucius, but Draco failed and now it was his fault Sirius was in trouble.

No tears escaped. Draco was cried out. He knew there was no escaping his father's wrath. He knew Uncle Sirius hated him. He knew he was all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't snoop, Potter." If this didn't prove Severus would do anything for his godson, nothing would. Exposing his memories to James took a giant leap of faith. Give that man an inch, he'd take a mile!

James caught Sirius' imploring look so he clamped his mouth shut. Honestly. They had been children. Was Snape ever going to let it go? He silently counted to five like he did when Harry tried his patience. "I'm only interested in the memories regarding Draco. He is the important one here, remember?"

If looks could kill, James would have been six feet under. "As you'll see in a few moments, that boy is never far from my thoughts," Severus hissed. He hated that he needed James' help, but Draco was getting worse by the day. One minute he'd act sullen and withdrawn; the next minute he'd throw a tantrum. The mood swings exhausted Severus, but they also added fuel to Lucius' simmering flame.

Sirius still didn't like Snape, but seeing how far he'd go to protect Draco softened his resentment. It was hard to hold on to boiling hatred when they both loved that little boy so much. Well, Sirius was finding it difficult anyway. He wasn't sure if Severus agreed. "Can we get on with this?"

"Gladly," Severus sneered. "Potter, let's be done already." His stomach churned, but he made room for Sirius and James at his Pensieve. He could not recall the last time he saw Potter, much less spoke with the bloody jerk.

"Finally," Sirius muttered under his breath as he took his place between Severus and James.

Severus shot Sirius a sharp look. Like it was his fault it was taking so long? "It goes back to when he was three."

"Hmmm." James was already watching the unfolding scene. He winced. "Hell, he is a baby. How can anyone possibly expect..." He clenched his fists as Lucius bellowed out more admonishments. Even an advanced child couldn't do what that lunatic expected. He thought of innocent little Harry at that age. Where James tickled his son's tummy and helped him finger-paint, Lucius smacked exploring hands and shouted over manners. He felt Sirius stiffen during a scene where Lucius left his son without dinner for forgetting to bow his head in greeting.

"I can't..." Sirius gritted his teeth. He thought he had done a better job protecting Draco, but all he saw was memory after memory of Lucius punishing the child in outrageous ways. The cold voice replayed over and over in his head. "No dinner. No dinner or lunch. No meals for a whole day. Only bread and water for a week. Write until I say stop. Stay here until we feel like looking at you again. Stop crying. I'll give you something to cry about. Man up. Behave like a Malfoy. Only nine out of ten correct? You are no son of mine."

"Bloody hell, how long does he leave him alone in there?" James glanced from Severus to Sirius. "And the way he makes him write until his hands bleed...and the way he burnt his tongue with that spell..." James stopped talking when he saw the storm brewing on Sirius' face. "How did you not know?" He turned back to Severus. "How did you know and let this continue?"

"We'll be lucky to get the bastard now," Snape snapped. "At least I can keep Lucius in check so long as he thinks I'm a friend."

"I had no idea it was this bad." Sirius fought the urge to throw up. He felt like he just watched eight years of horror. "How the fuck didn't I know?"

Severus considered twisting the knife, but didn't. He was guiltier than Sirius for letting it go on. "They've never completely trusted you," Severus replied. "Even you must realize that. They needed to keep your mother happy so they gave you the illusion of more control than you really had." He shrugged. "I suspect they didn't plan on Draco attaching himself so fully to you."

"Why didn't he tell me?" James thought his best mate sounded like a desperate little boy.

"He was likely afraid. Or possibly ashamed. Lucius wasn't shy in disciplining him in front of me so I assume Draco was more at ease speaking on it with me."

"DON'T CALL IT THAT!" Sirius roared. "Discipline is a time-out or a grounding or a few smacks on the rear! Not...not THAT!" All burgeoning respect for Snape flew out the window. "Emotional torture! Magical punishment! That is NOT DISCIPLINE!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You knew Lucius wasn't kind to him, Sirius. Do not yell at me because you buried your head in the sand. Didn't we concoct this plan precisely because Lucius is harsh? What did you imagine?"

Sirius took a threatening step toward the slimy git, but James quickly intervened. "This is about Draco," he reminded them. He took off his glasses and used his shirt as a rag to clean them. "We knew we were going to witness abuse, Sirius. Snape has a point. It is just...just jarring seeing it." He was a father. He couldn't understand how any man could treat his son that way. He couldn't understand how Snape allowed it either.

"He is getting older." Desperation returned to Sirius' voice. "Lucius is just getting worse. He is likely to starve him or use an even harsher spell or..." Lucius literally didn't like getting his hands dirty. Sirius knew that much. He managed to hurt Draco with very little physical contact. It sickened him. "I want to see him. I want to see my boy."

"I don't think that is a good idea," James admitted. "You said it yourself. Malfoy has ears all over this place. Given what we just saw..." He squeezed Sirius' shoulders. "Let me take this back to the Ministry. There is no way I am going to allow a child to live like that. I don't care who his parents are."

"It cannot become public knowledge where you learned the information. Lucius has ears at the Ministry too, you know." Severus tended to the Pensieve in case anyone had any bright ideas about sneaking looks at some other things – namely his own childhood. "Getting me and Black cut off from Draco would-"

"You are not protecting him anyway!"

Snape didn't flinch at Sirius' booming accusation. "We have been through this. If his parents do not trust me, they will not allow me to witness as much as I do. If I cannot witness as much as I do, Draco could get severely hurt." He turned cold eyes on Sirius. "If you believe I'd allow that to happen, you are a worse fool than even I credit you for, Black."

Sirius realized James looked uncomfortable. It was a bad sign when his favorite arrogant mate looked that way. "You agree with him."

James was a man of action. He wanted nothing more than to smash Malfoy's face in before placing Draco into his uncle's arms, but he knew he couldn't. Severus really did have a point. James' temper gave way to reason, but only because he wore his Auror hat for the occasion. "There is clearly more to this than you were allowed to know," he replied. "If we lose Snape on the inside, there is no one monitoring Malfoy. He could hurt Draco far worse than he already has." He held a hand up to halt the expected protest. "You know what I am referring to."

Sirius did know. He hated his parents for it. He just never thought Narcissa would allow her son to go through it. "So I just sit back and wait? I trust you..." He pointed a finger at Snape. "To keep him safe?"

"You have no idea what I have managed to smooth over where Lucius and the boy are concerned." Severus didn't cower. It was not an ideal solution, but they weren't facing some bum off the roadway. He would have rescued Draco years ago if he thought he stood a chance. Hell, there was still no guarantee their plan would succeed. "Like explaining his insistence he'd rather have you than his own father was merely the work of your smooth ways, which can be easily undone under mine and his parents' watchful eyes."

Sirius drew his wand and lunged for Snape, but Snape was quicker. He side-stepped the lunatic and drew his own wand in one fluid movement.

"Enough!" James hollered. "This is not helping Draco." Damn, he sounded like a broken record. "You two can kill each other once we've hit Malfoy where it damn well hurts." He pointed his wand from one to the other like they were naughty children.

"Fine," Sirius huffed. Draco's name dispelled his pride. He pushed his wand back through his belt loops.

Snape grabbed his Pensieve. "Get to work, Potter. We don't have all the time in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

"You are in a mood." Draco slumped in his seat. "You could just pretend I've learned it and then give me a perfect mark and be done with it."

"You are lucky I talked your parents into allowing me to teach you Charms instead of some stranger." Potions. Charms. Did the bloody torture ever end? "I saw Black today," Severus continued.

"You see him every day at meals," Draco said. He muttered a spell, but the small rock refused to budge.

"You are not concentrating." Severus jotted a note on his parchment. "He misses you." He kept a close watch for Draco's reaction. He was not surprised by Draco's squared shoulders or his hardened expression.

"Well, you are jabbering," Draco pointed out.

"Do you wish to clean my classroom the muggle way, little boy?" Severus smirked at Draco's quick head shake. "You are starting to believe your parents."

Draco muttered the spell again. "Aha!" He cried. The rock hovered for a few seconds before it fell back on the hard wood table.

"Very good, Draco." Severus pulled the wand from the boy's grip. "Enough for now. You need to face this, child. I told you to play along, not fall for their lies."

"School is out in a few weeks," Draco replied. "Father will still punish me, but I'd rather not make it worse. Wasn't that the point, Godfather?"

"It is alright to miss him, Draco." Snape placed a hand between the child's shoulder blades.

"He hasn't looked at me in two months."

Severus noticed Draco was getting better at holding onto his mask. He needed to for survival, but Severus hated seeing the child's light dimmed. "He is afraid of you getting into trouble, Draco. You know that very well." He didn't want to fight on Black's behalf, but Severus resigned himself to the fate. Draco was not the same without his uncle.

"Mother is right. He could have stayed out of the muggle-born business. He didn't. He didn't care about me." He sounded like he was reciting a well practiced speech. "They might allow me back in his class next year. Then he'll see I don't care about him anymore."

The boy didn't waver. Severus' eyes narrowed. Black's absence allowed Lucius and Narcissa to fill Draco's head with nonsense. How was he just noticing how much Sirius foiled their plans for their only child? _**Well, he has the luxury, **_Snape thought, _**He is not trying to stay in their bloody good graces. I'm the one left to pick up the pieces."**_

"Draco," he said out loud, "Would you so easily cast me aside should your parents request it of you?"

Draco glared at his godfather. "You are just putting me on, trying to make a point."

"So then you'd have me believe you would not cast me aside," Severus said. "Your refusal to answer indicates you are caught in your own performance. Bravo, Draco. You nearly had me believing you didn't care about Sirius."

Draco slammed his textbook shut and jumped up, but Severus was out of his seat in a flash. He grabbed Draco by both arms. "You are allowed to make your own decisions about people," Snape said in that deathly low whisper that sent fear to Draco's heart, "But you better make sure they ARE your choices, little boy. Now, tell me. What is it you want?"

Draco struggled against the grip, but it was no use. "Let me go!"

"Tell me, Draco. What is it YOU want?"

"I can't have it so what is the point? I can barely have you! They know, Godfather! They know! You are too fond of me. They don't want you caring so much!" Draco didn't cry. He just looked tired. Resigned. Older.

Snape pulled him to his waist and hugged him tightly. He wasn't going to allow another child to lose his way to tyrants – especially not this child. "Trust us, Draco. You must." He pushed him backward and held him by the scuff of his neck. "Tell them what they want to hear. Tell them your uncle is a traitor. Tell them you are tired of my ways. But do not...do not once believe the lies you need to say, Draco. The worst lies are the ones we tell ourselves."

The line between truth and lie blurred so much. It was too much for Draco. "They don't want me. Mother might, but she cares more about Father and..." He took a deep breath. "Father thinks I am a bad Malfoy. It is too hard, Godfather. They will take you too and then I will be all alone with them! I need to be like them! Think like them! How do I think like them? Tell me!" His whole body shook with repressed sobs.

Draco would be the death of Severus. The professor drew him close again. "Hush now. You are who you are meant to be, Draco. Your parents are fools not to realize it. Do you understand what I am telling you? Will you hold on for a little while longer?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Draco finally started to cry. "It makes it worse when he leaves me in that room! When I am alone and you don't come! When Uncle Sirius doesn't come!"

"We're going to come, Draco. I swear on everything we're going to come." Severus didn't know why he uttered those words. He wasn't in the habit of making sweeping promises and the boy had a point about not making ones he couldn't keep.

Good thing he intended to keep that promise. One way or the other.


End file.
